Shining Pom
The is a variation of the Poms, one of the recurring monsters in the Trails Games of the Legend of Heroes franchise. Characteristics As far as appearances go, the Shining Poms are nearly identical to a normal Pom, with its only notable differences are its angel appendages (halo and angel wings) and its shining glamor. Shining Poms are infamous monsters in the series for they have the highest experience point and sepith payouts of any enemy in the games, exceeded only by far stronger monsters. Because of their extremely high rarity, they appear and respawn at rare occasions. When they battle, they usually run in an instant as they have high dexterity and speed due to their small size. Even if the player gets lucky and a Shining Pom or two decide to stick around for a turn, nearly all normal attacks will either miss or do a measly 1 point of damage, though their low HP means every hit counts. Although they are also highly defensive those Poms are invulnerable to all Abnormal Status and arts, but nearly invincible to all crafts. Notebook Log FC= |-|SC= |-|the 3rd= |-|Zero= |-|Ao= |-|Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel 2= Appearances Trails in the Sky (+EVO) * Prologue: Milch Road. Exit west from Rolent, three screens towards Verte Bridge, in the middle of the road.http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/933329-the-legend-of-heroes-trails-in-the-sky/60207279 * Chapter 1: West Bose Highway, right before entering Krone Pass. * Chapter 2: Gull Seaside Way, on the first beach after exiting Ruan, just after the path leading to the Vista Forest Road. * Chapter 3: Tratt Plains Road, near the border to the Carnelia Tower. * Chapter 4: Southeast of Granel City, in the direction of the Erbe Scenic Route. After one map screen, the area is laid out like a cross. The shining poms are at its center. Trails in the Sky SC (+EVO) * NOTE: Unlike in FC '''they appear on specific locations as their own encounter, In '''SC they randomly appear in the company of a specific monster. * Prologue: '''St. Croix Forest, randomly appears in the party of Rolling Thorn or Bush Lancer monster. * '''Chapter 1: '''Gull Seaside Way, in the party of Hyurlstamper or Introllmuumuu, at the Sapphirl Tower you can find them in the company of Mint Pom, Seahorse Demon, and the last you'll find them at Old Schoolhouse Basement in the party of Wrap Spider. * '''Chapter 2: '''Carnelia Tower, in the company of Spike Jellyfish and Armored Rabbit at the Tratt Plains Road. * '''Chapter 3: N/A * Chapter 4: N/A * Chapter 5: N/A * Chapter 6: N/A Trails in the Sky the 3rd (+EVO) Zero no Kiseki (+EVO) Ao no Kiseki (+EVO) Trails of Cold Steel Shining Poms only appear in dungeons if the player uses the DLC item Shining Pom Bait Trails of Cold Steel 2 Strategy *They are highly resistant to Orbal Arts and immune to all status ailments. *They are highly defensive to be harmed by normal physical attacks or crafts *At high speed, sometimes they run away from battle *Only S-Crafts charged with CP200 (with positive status/AT icons) should be able to defeat one (or all in one strike). Notes/Trivia *They are a parody to the Metal Slimes from the Dragon Slayer franchise. *In the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy, they can sometimes drop a U-Material. References Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Enemies